


Give and Take

by Cali_se



Series: Prompt Chart: In the Dark [9]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Walt never thought he'd be in this position. He always thought he'd be on the receiving end...





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> For my Drabble123 chart, [In the Dark](https://calise.dreamwidth.org/288772.html#cutid)  
> Prompt: Writer's Choice

Walt never thought he'd be in this position. He always thought he'd be on the receiving end: Jesse's lips on him, around him, bringing him beautifully to completion...

But now the coin's been flipped; it's heads this time, not tails, and Walt's buzzing with sensation as he presses his mouth to Jesse's boxers and suckles him through soft cotton. When Jesse pushes back as he moans his pleasure, Walt moans too; it's all so deliciously sexy.

In all his fifty years, Walt's never really imagined himself sucking _anyone's_ dick, but it feels totally natural when he takes Jesse into his mouth. When Jesse begins to rock his hips, Walt holds them firmly, keeping him still. He experiments with pace and pressure, and in some remote place in his brain that's still working coherently, he notes Jesse's response. He's always had an idea that this would feel like a subservient act, but it's doesn't, not at all. The power is dizzying. Stopping makes Jesse beg, continuing makes him writhe and moan. It's an absolute buzz.

Jesse warns Walt he's close and begins to pull away, but Walt shakes his head and keeps Jesse where he is, wanting, _needing_ , to see this through, to take everything that Jesse gives. And Jesse has a lot to give. His legs tremble as he comes, hard, crying out Walt's name. Walt notes (with a secret, inner smile) that he says _Mr White_ , even though they've been lovers for weeks now, and have moved way past such formalities.

As Jesse's orgasm subsides, Walt looks at his face and finds it's a perfect picture of bliss. Jesse holds out his arms in invitation and Walt readily accepts, moving up to hold him tight, soothing and petting him as he floats back down to Earth: satisfied, contented, (loved).


End file.
